


The Tales of Rashan Ru

by kittynoir



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Africa, Aliens, Dumaria (planet Mine), Ireland, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Tags may be added, may add more to tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: The tales of Rashan Ru and his adventures.





	1. Landing

Earth Date: September 23, 1997  
Place: Dumaria

 

The Zarosh Gang had been terrorizing families on Dumaria for a long time and occasionally went as far as demanding “protection money” from some of them. The Ru family had been one of the “protection money” families. They did not have enough money to pay the gang this time. So now Rashan Ru, who was six Earth years old at the time, crouched in silent terror in his hiding place in a closet as first his mother and then his father were shot without mercy. Rashan stifled a whimper as one of the gang members came close to his hiding place. Rashan’s tail accidentally hit a secret button and next thing the young Dumarian male knew, he was falling down a chute. He landed in a secret lab. Rashan looked around. He had just watched his parents get shot and killed by merciless gang members and had no clue where his sister Kyna was, or what happened to her. Rashan Ru was internally conflicted. He spotted an escape pod. Kyna had not found this place, though, then again, neither had the Zarosh Gang.Which meant that they had not found it yet. Curious, Rashan entered the escape pod. He began to investigate the instruments of the escape pod. He accidentally hit a button that would send the pod to the last off planet destination the pod had been to with his paw. “Not again!” he wailed. But the damage was done and since he did not know how to operate the pod all he could do was watch helplessly as within minutes his home planet disappeared behind him and a different blue and green planet came into view. The pod landed in a cave on one of the landmasses on the planet. The 3 ½ ft young Dumarian male hopped up onto the “dashboard” of the pod, accidentally hitting the “Stasis” button on the “dashboard”. “Oh no.” Rashan muttered as a strange glow filled the pod. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a date. September 23, 1997.


	2. Jana finds Rashan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana meets Rashan Ru.

Earth Date: August 16, 2006  
Place: Somewhere in Africa

Neither of them knew exactly how it happened. Maybe the technology was starting to fail a bit after almost 9 years. Or maybe the advanced Dumarian technology sensed something special about Jana. Either way, this had happened : When Jana snuck into the caves alone she ran into something. She didn’t see anything there and she had not run into anything when she had been here earlier with her family. Jana got up and tried again, only to run into the unseen thing yet again. Jana, being a curious six year old Irish girl, started feeling the surface. She somehow found a button and hit it, and then suddenly the unseen thing was no longer unseen. The pod suddenly came into view. Jana found another button and then suddenly the pod opened and the Stasis that had frozen Rashan in time and keeping him the same age physically and mentally had ended. Rashan opened his eyes and looked at the one who had deactivated the Stasis. She appeared to be a native to this planet as well as the same age and height as he was. Rashan stood up. To Jana he resembled a cheetah that stood on two legs, though something told her he was just as capable of running on four legs as he was on two. His eyes were all orange and didn’t appear to have any white to them. He also seemed to be slightly sleeker than an ordinary cheetah. Rashan blinked. “Hello.” he said. “You aren’t a danger to me, are you?” He gave her a quizzical look. Jana gave him a confused look. “I don’t think so.” she replied. “Oh.” said Rashan. “I’m Rashan Ru.” He looked at the date on the “dashboard”. His expression changed to a look of shock. “And apparently I’ve be in Stasis for almost 9 years.” Rashan looked around the pod. Among the things in there were supplies and Dumarian armor, which included a helmet. He put on the armor, which resized to fit him, but then hesitated before putting on the helmet. Rashan soon discovered that it had a retractable visor. He put it on and then retracted the visor. “I’m Jana MacNamara. Also, how are you going to get around without attracting unwanted attention?” she said. Rashan gave a nod of acknowledgement and continued to look around the pod. He found a piece of technology that could easily solve the problem and would make him look human and the appearance could be altered through programming. Once he was done he turned it on. Anyone who looked at him now and didn’t know that he wasn’t human would see a 3 ½ ft tall six year old boy with tan skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. “Do you have any place to stay?” Jana asked. The now disguised Rashan shook his head. “Follow me.” she said. She stood up and started to exit the caves. Rashan got up and followed her.


	3. Jana and Rashan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana takes Rashan to where she's staying while on vacation. They talk on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular part of the story will take a currently unknown number of chapters to finish.

Earth Date: August 16, 2006  
Place: South Africa  
As the two walked they struck up a conversation, learning new things about each other. Jana was from an island called Ireland, though where on Ireland she lived she didn’t tell Rashan. She was here in South Africa on vacation with her family. Rashan could understand that. His family had taken quite a few vacations before the incident with the Zarosh Gang. Rashan told her that he was from a planet called Dumaria. He told her about his family and the incident that happened on the Earth date of September 23, 1997 involving his family and the Zarosh Gang. Jana gasped. “That’s horrible! They didn’t deserve to meet an end like that! And you say you don’t know what happened to your sister?” Rashan shook his head. After a semi-silent rest of the trip they arrived at where Jana and her family were staying while on vacation. Rashan waited patiently while Jana went to talk to her mother. She told her mother that she had made a new friend while she was out, and then asked if he could stay over. “Do his parents know where he is?” Jana’s mother, whose name was Bridget, asked her daughter. Jana lowered her head. “His parents are dead.” she replied. Bridget looked at the boy. “Oh, the poor thing. I’ll discuss this with your father. I don’t know if your friend will be able to stay with us or not.” Jana nodded and walked over to Rashan. “So?” he asked her. “How did it go?” “Mom said she was going to talk it over with my dad. I haven’t exactly been told yes or no yet, so we’ll see.” Jana told him. Rashan nodded. They would just have to wait.


End file.
